


A Challenge

by digthewriter



Series: Billiards-HP [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, M/M, Pool & Billiards, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Potter inadvertently challenges Draco and Draco can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> For prompts: billiards and fancy restaurant
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended

Potter grabbed Draco's wrists and pushed his arms above him as Draco's back made contact with the back wall of the pub. 

"You cheated," Potter said, releasing his hot breath in Draco's ear and nudged his knee in between Draco's legs. 

"I didn't cheat," Draco huffed back. He was having a hard time not to grind down on Potter's leg. 

"We said, 'no magic'," Potter replied and tightened his grip on Draco's wrists. "You used magic, so you cheated." 

"I didn't use magic. I'm just _that_ good, Potter." 

They'd been playing billiards in the back room of a no-name Muggle pub that Potter's friends had discovered. It was the only place he, Potter, and his friends could go where they wouldn't be recognised. Trying to have a night out in the wizarding world was nearly impossible. They had tried going to a normal or a fancy restaurant for dinner in the beginning but the plethora of reporters and the attention was too much for all of them. 

"You're _that_ good?" Potter mocked. "Please, Malfoy, you couldn't get anything in a hole if you tried." 

Draco's eyebrow arched up. "Is that a challenge, Potter?" 

Draco bucked his hips and pushed Potter away from him. Their friends had left a half an hour ago as they'd been fighting over whether Draco had cheated or not. They were alone in the room. 

Draco all but picked Potter up by his waist and threw him at the billiards table. He grabbed his wand next and shut the door to the back room and placed a Repellent Charm. He did not want to be disturbed. 

"What are you doing?" Potter asked; his tone was calm and his eyebrow was raised. He _was_ challenging Draco. 

Draco grabbed Potter's waist and pulled Potter towards him. He unbuckled Potter's belt and flipped Potter around on his stomach. "I'll show you how good I am at getting things in a hole, Potter." 

Draco didn't have any lube and technically he couldn't use magic to slick himself up. He had a point to prove so he pulled Potter's trousers down and bent forward to prepare him with his tongue. 

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> [READ PART TWO HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2617976)


End file.
